


HAPPY ENGING - French

by Michigo



Category: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Endgame, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michigo/pseuds/Michigo
Summary: Désolée l'histoire manque un peu de fluidité mais j'avais besoin d'écrire j'adore le Parring Bruce x Natasha il méritait une autre fin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.





	HAPPY ENGING - French

Les Avengers et leur allié avait vaincu Thanos , tout le monde reprenais leur vie normale .

Huit mois plus tard

Tony avait repris sa vie normale dans la forêt avec morgane et Pepper il se réveilla son regard tomba sur Pepper qui lisait un livre même avec un simple T-Shirt elle était magnifique.

-Bonjour Tony embrassa la joue sa femme et sa main alla caresser le ventre qui était bien arrondie

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon fils Pepper sourit en caressant les cheveux de Tony qui c'était abaissée au près son ventre pour l'embrasser son cinquième mois de grossesse avait commencé. Tony embrassa Pepper sur les lèvres de nouveau celui était plus passionné cela donnait place l'imagination de ce qui l'avait en tête pour sa fée et lui sa main dériva sous le haut de Pepper pour aller rencontrer sa poitrine qui caressa. Pepper gémit au caressé de Tony , elle voulue approfondir le baisers avant d'entendre un clic de la poignée de porte et une petite voix qui venait de derrière celle-ci .Heureusement qu'ils avaient mis un verrou sur la porte après une mésaventure un matin .

\- Maman Papa, Morgan essaya de nouveaux d'ouvrir la porte

\- Tony va ouvrirent, -Il embrassa le front de Pepper avant de se lève du lit pour aller ouvrir à sa fille adorer.

Morgan sauta sur le lit est se mis entre ces parent, la petite fille de blottie contre sa mère

\- Salut petit frère en caressant le ventre, elle était contente d'avoir un frère

\- On va prendre le petit déjeuné morgane

Tony regarda sa fille était contre Pepper

\- non je reste avec maman je veux dormir encore

Tony soupira avant de relever et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou il regarda son téléphone il avait un message de Bruce

" les dernier teste Aucune dose de Rayons gamma dans mon corps je pense qui l'est mort "

Bruce et Hulk ne faisait qu'un ils avaient ramené tout le monde après avoir utilisé les pierres mais après le claquement de doigt Bruce était revenus à sa forme humaine normale. Hulk ne c'était plus manifesté depuis d'après les tests menés par Tony et Bruce les pierres avaient aspiré les rayons gammas. Maintenant Bruce travaillait comme médecin généraliste.

Clint avait retrouvé sa famille et Natasha était venue vivre avec eux. Les enfants était plus que content d'avoir leur tante à la maison.

______________________

C'était en pleine été

Natasha jouait avec Lila au tir à l'arc avant de mangé, les deux avait un joli esprit de compétition. Elles étaient à égalité c'était la dernier partie Lila se concentré en prenant son temps mais rata le milieu de la cible Natasha lui sourit

\- Ce n’est pas grave sa seras la prochaine fois

La jeune fille grimaça en sachant que sa tante ne jouait pas sérieusement avec elle.

Clint regarda Laura qui préparais à manger il l'enlaça pas derrière elle fut surprise quelque seconde, puis se laissa détendre pas son étreinte regardais Natacha et les enfants par la fenêtre. Clint sentit que sa femme était préoccupée

\- Qu’es ce qui il y a ?

\- J'ai invité Bruce à la maison ce soir

\- Tu la dis à Natacha

-Bien sûr que non je pensais que l’on pourrait partir au bord du lac pas très loin faire du camping avec les enfants

-De toute façon dès que tu as une idée en tête tu dois aller jusqu'au bout

-Sa tombe bien je déjà préparé toutes les affaires elles sont dans la voiture elle se retourne et embrassant son mari

\- D'accord

\- Je préviendrai Natasha toute à l'heure

Ils passèrent à table Lila, Clint et Natasha débâtait sur leur compétence à L’arc. L'après-midi passa plutôt rapidement Cooper et Lila aidais Clint pour quelque tache à faire dans la grange. Natasha savait que quelque chose se tramais derrière son dos Laura était bizarre mais elle était trop occupé à faire faire la sieste au petit Nataniel qui c'était endormis dans ses bras, le petit bous de trois ans sucé son pouce et avait la tête contre sa poitrine elle se balançait tranquillement sur la siège à bascule pour le bercé quand elle vit Laura sortir de la maison pour accueillir une voiture Natasha regarda l'homme qui en sortie c'était Bruce il fit la bise à Laura.

Bruce était stresse sa faisais huit mois qu'il n'avait pas vue Natasha , elle était toujours aussi belle elle avait repris un peu de forme depuis la dernier fois elle portais une robe fleuri jaune qui lui allait comme un gant . Il vit que Natasha était surpris de le voir car elle arrêta immédiatement de bercer l'enfant qu'elle avait dans les bras, les deux ne sa lâchait pas du regard. La voix de Laura les sorties de leur pensé

\- Natasha je vais prendre Nataniel elle se leva et passa le petit à Laura qui appelas aussi Cooper et Lila pour qu'il monte dans la voiture.

Natacha fit surprise - Mais que' es ce que vous faites ?

Clint regarda Natasha depuis la voiture

\- Désolé Nat c'était son idée

Natasha foudroya du regard Laura qui finissait d'installé Nataniel dans son siège auto. Cooper était installer avec son livre dans la voiture il ne manquait plus que Lila. Elle s'arrêta devant Bruce

\- T'es l'amoureux de tante Natasha ?

Bruce fut surpris par la situations il ne s'attendais pas à être en tête à tête avec Natasha et encore moins à répondre à une question pareille mais la seule réponse qui lui viens à l’esprit.

\- oui...enfin...euh peut être

La petite fille le regarda et rigolas avant de monter dans la voiture. La petite famille partie, Natasha regarda Bruce qui avait l'air aussi perdue qu’elle, il avait une barbe de quelques jour il n'avait pas changé elle ne savait pas quoi dire

-Bruce je…

\- Tu veux que je parte peut-être ?

\- Non je ne veux pas elle se dirigea vers la porte

-Viens entre

Bruce la suivis dans la maison le doute d’il y a quelque instant avait laissé place à cet tension entre eux. Natasha se dirigea vers le frigo

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire

\- Du jus s’il te plait il avait toujours ces gout bien à lui .

Elle prit une bière pour elle Bruce resta debout et la suivait de regard elle s'assit sur le canapé

\- Assit toi

Bruce s'assit en laissant un espace entre eux, elle sourit il était toujours autant timide. Ils se regardaient quelques minutes des sourires et, rires gênés. Bruce se tordais les doigts de la main droite il prit une inspiration. 

-pour être honnête Natasha je ne savais pas comment revenir vers toi avant de prendre je suis normale maintenant Hulk est mort je n’ai plus de Rayons gamma dans le corps dit - il en la regardant dans les yeux

\- Bruce mais finalement tu es là. En se rapprochant de lui 

\- Natasha. Il partageait le même souffle avec cet proximité.

\- Quoi ? Je fonce vers toi

Bruce regardait ces yeux bleus magnifiques qui le regardais avec amour, ces lèvres pulpeuses devant lui Natasha se rapprocha de lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, puis pressa ces lèvres contre celle de Bruce. Le baiser était passionné, leur dent s’entrechoquait par leur désir réprimé, Bruce enlaça sa taille et l’emmena sur lui. Natasha se retrouva à assise sur lui, il cassa le baiser leur front collé ensemble

\- Tu ma prit mon souffle

Natasha lui sourit, Bruce s'avança de nouveau pour un abuser mais esquiva les lèvres de Natacha avant d’avancé prêt de son oreille avant de lui murmurer - Tu es sur ?

"Oui"

Bruce embrassa le coup de Natasha il voulait explorer tout son corps , ces mains ne mit pas longtemps pour enlève sa robe elle portait des sous vêtement noir unie en dessous il l'allonge contre le canapé

\- Tu es magnifique

Natasha saisit à nouveau le visage Bruce leur baiser était bâclée, elle pourrait sentir son excitation de Bruce contre sa féminité elle cambra contre celle-ci . Bruce en profita pour défaire son soutient gorge les lèvres de Bruce dériva sur sa poitrine il caressait, léchais chaque partie de son abdomen. Son désir irradiait des pores de sa peau, m’électrisant à chaque contact. Il la dévorait sa langue jouait entre ces lèvre sa barbe éraflais ces cuisses  
Natasha enroula ses jambes, Bruce glissa ses lèvres de nouveau sur son clitoris elle succombas ses mains attrapa par les cheveux et se laissa submerger par l’orgasme qui se déclenchait en elle.Bruce massa plus vigoureusement son clitoris, intensifiant son plaisir. — Bruce… Oh… Quand ses jambes se desserrer. Bruce se releva pour voir que Natacha avait les jour rougie sa tête était renversé en arrière sur l’accoudoir du canapé il se pencha

\- Natasha

Elle se redressant, le saisit pas le colle de sa chemise et l'embrasse elle se goutait sur sa langue ces mains arrachage sa chemise, le pantalon ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sol et ainsi que son boxer. Natasha le poussa sur l'autre côté du canapé, elle mordit son cou embrassant son torse avant qu'elle ne puisse descendre plus bas une main l'en empêcha

\- J’ai trop envie de toi il embrassa

Leur sexe était aligné Natasha s'empala en douceur, Bruce avait les mains sur ses hanches caressant ces seins de temps en temps pour la distraire. Tous les deux gémit quand leur hanche se rencontrer

\- Je vais pas durer longtemp Nat

\- moi non.... plus

Ils était avide brûlant d'avidité , la prise de Bruce resserras sur les hanches de Natacha , leur mouvement deviens plus erratique

-ah Nat

Bruce n'était pas loin il retira une main puis caressas son clitoris sans arrêter d’aller et venir en elle puis le plaisir les percuta de plein fouet. Natacha se mit ces mains sur le torse de Bruce pour s’empêcher de tomber sur lui, leur corps en sueur

\- Oh mon dieu je trop fatigué pour bougé

Natacha s’abaissa sur Bruce ils embrassaient avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre nue.

Le lendemain matin quand Laura ouvrit la porte elle vit quatre pieds dépassés du canapé et des vêtements éparpillés dans le salon. Elle referma la porte 

-Les enfants sa vous dit d’aller acheter un nouveau canapé 

\--------------------Fin---------


End file.
